Multa por Exceso de Velocidad
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Contiene Lemmon y la historia no me pertenece, es muy buena y entretenida jejejeje saludos y dejen Rews.


**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de ****Evangeline Anderson.** **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Multa por exceso de Velocidad**

**.**

Serena Tsukino sabía lo que quería y exactamente cómo conseguirlo. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba fuera del DMV, metiendo su licencia de nuevo en su bolsa roja. La bolsa hacia juego con sus zapatos de cuero rojo que decían follame, y con el dulce de regaliz rojo que chupaba con sus delgados labios. La licencia era prueba de que oficialmente tenía dieciocho años y era perfectamente legal. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Serena y ella tenía el perfecto regalo en mente.

Ella entró en su descapotable rojo caramelo y encendió el motor, amando el poderoso ruido que envió a través de su pequeño cuerpo. El coche había sido un regalo de su cariñoso papá por sus dulces dieciséis y las vibraciones del motor V-6 nunca dejaban Serena. La sensación de poder entre sus piernas mientras ella conducía el coche por el pueblo fueron directo a su cabeza… y a otras partes. A veces ella francamente era imprudente para tomar las curvas a una velocidad suicida y volaba en las rectas. Sus peligrosos hábitos de conducción habían dado lugar a un montón de multas que su papá aceptaba ya que era el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo donde vivían, Wheatstone, en Missouri. El capitán Tsukino se reía cada vez que Serena se metía en problemas. Rompía sus multas y le decía que no era su culpa que su única hija hubiera nacido con el alma de un piloto de la NASCAR.

Pero hoy tenía la intención de conseguir una multa que su papá no rompería. Serena dirigió su pequeño coche rojo en dirección del antiguo distrito de almacenes que era la zona que el oficial Darien Chiba patrullaba. Ella ya estaba mojada.

A medida que cambiaba la marcha y aceleraba el motor, Serena disfrutó de cómo el viento jugaba con su pelo color miel. El sol de principios de mayo brillaba sobre su dorada piel cremosa y en sus grandes ojos azules. Su boca de color rosa estaba pintada con brillo de labios con sabor a fresa y ella llevaba un traje nuevo que había elegido especialmente para hoy. Serena aceleró al ver una señal de alto y apenas se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, pero solo porque tenía que enderezar su falda. El viento soplaba a través de los suaves materiales, acariciando su entrepierna de un modo muy provocador que la hizo pensar en el traje que llevaba la primera vez que vio al oficial Darien.

Desde el primer minuto que lo vio, sujetando a un sospechoso en la comisaria, Serena deseó al oficial Darien Chiba. Ella estaba sentada sola en la oficina de su papá, chupando un caramelo con sabor a cereza, cuando un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, un oficial, pasó por la ventana de la oficina de su papá, empujando a un hombre de dudosa reputación delante de él. El sospechoso protestaba violentamente por algo; pero Serena apenas si podía oír su voz, porque la puerta estaba cerrada, pero podía ver como se retorcía y luchaba, tratando de escapar del policía que lo detuvo. El oficial emitió una advertencia, una vez mas Serena no podía oír lo que decía, pero el profundo retumbar de la voz masculina pareció tocar el interior de su dulce cuerpo, lleno de curvas. Sintió las vibraciones de la voz justo entre sus piernas, exactamente donde el zumbido del motor de su pequeño auto le afectaba a ella, sus rosados y maduros pezones pronto alcanzaron su punto máximo dentro de su sostén de encaje. Serena se incorporo un poco más en la gran silla, de cuero detrás del escritorio en la oficina de su papa y se dio vuelta.

El sospechoso seguía luchando cuando el alto, oficial de cabello oscuro sacó las esposas de metal que colgaban de su ancho cinturón de cuero negro y empujó al sospechoso más hacia adelante sobre el mostrador. El hombre gritó por la sorpresa, el alto oficial llevó los brazos del sospechoso hacia atrás en su espalda y lo esposó en cuestión de segundos. Serena se estremeció cuando vio los músculos de la ancha espalda mientras él hacia su trabajo y estuvo a punto de sentir celos del sospechoso. Entonces el oficial se volvió y miró directamente hacia ella como si él supiera que lo había estado observando. Él le lanzó una sonrisa burlona que no tocó sus fríos ojos azules, antes de agarrar al sospechoso por el cuello y conducirlo a una habitación al lado.

Ojos de tiburón, Serena pensó y apretó muy juntos sus muslos. ¿Cómo sería ser detenida y esposada por ese alto y moreno oficial? Entonces, fue allí donde tomó la decisión de averiguarlo.

Con unas cuantas preguntas de improviso hechas a su querido papá esa noche en la cena, le había revelado cosas interesantes del nuevo oficial. El oficial Darien Chiba tenía veintinueve años, era soltero y un muy buen policía. Tenía un alto historial de arrestos y fue obligado a hacerse detective pronto. Por el momento, Serena se enteró de que su regular área de patrullaje era el barrio antiguo de almacenes fuera de la ciudad. El distrito estaba abandonado durante el día, pero era un lugar excelente para el tráfico de drogas en horas nocturnas. Serena escuchó extasiada mientras su papá hablaba entre bocado y bocado del filete asado y puré de papas y dispuso sus planes.

Al día siguiente ella estaba en camino, en busca del oficial Darien, llevando un vestido nuevo de tirantes de seda rosa y manejando como una maniática. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que saliera a las desiertas calles llenas de edificios vacíos que vio las luces rojas y azules por su espejo retrovisor.

—**Sí, ¿Oficial? **—preguntó con dulzura, cuando el hombre alto, con el ceño fruncido apareció a la vista, mientras se agachaba a la altura de su convertible. Serena se retorcía en el asiento y trató de poner la espalda recta, asegurándose de que él pudiera ver directo al escote de su vestido rosa de seda. Llevaba un sostén blanco de media copa que modelaba la parte inferior de sus senos, apoyado a sus pezones sin cubrir. Podía sentir como su carne cremosa se hinchaba mientras tomaba una profunda respiración y sus brotes rosados se apretaban, estimulados por la fricción de la parte superior de su vestido de tirantes y se endurecieron aún más cuando sintió sus ojos en ella.

—**Licencia y registro. Por favor**. —Dijo con voz seca, con esa voz profunda que retumbaba, que hacía que un escalofrió fuera directamente entre sus piernas. **—Usted es la hija del jefe, ¿No? **—preguntó mientras examinaba los papeles que ella le había entregado.

Serena hizo un bello mohín, mordisqueando su exuberante labio inferior cuando ella lo miró.

—**Si, lo soy. Y tú eres el oficial Darien Chiba. Estaba sentada en la oficina de mi papá ayer, cuando trajiste aquel desagradable sospechoso. **

—**Lo sé **—dijo. **—Yo te vi**. —Una vez más le dio esa sonrisa depredadora que no acabó de llegar a sus fríos ojos azules. **—No me importa quién es tu papá, Señorita Tsukino. A menos que usted me pueda dar una explicación por su forma de conducir yo te voy a escribir una multa. ¿Le importaría explicarme? **—Cruzó los brazos sobre su musculoso y amplio pecho y la miró.

—**Por favor, llámame Serena. Todo el mundo lo hace. **— Dijo dulcemente, tratando de no notar el grueso bulto en sus apretados pantalones de su uniforme azul. **—Y estaba conduciendo tan locamente, porque, bueno, creo que me picó una abeja. **—Ella suspiró, alzando los hombros y dejando caer uno de los finos tirantes de su vestido cuando ella lo hizo. El tirante cayó y la mayor parte superior del vestido con él, revelando un cremoso seno con un jugoso pezón rosado. Serena disfrutó del fresco aire acariciando su desnudo cuerpo y fingió no darse cuenta de su exhibición. Sabía que el oficial Darien se estaba haciendo una imagen real ahora y podía sentir la construcción del calor húmedo entre sus muslos.

—**¿Crees que te picó? **—él preguntó. Había duda en su profunda voz. Él no mencionó su pecho descubierto. **—Le picó o no, Señorita Tsukino. Ahora ¿En dónde fue? **

—**No puedo decirlo **—ella dijo, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules y dándole su más inocente expresión de dolor. **—Lo sentí, pero no pude verla, ese es el problema. Esa es la razón por la cual yo estaba conduciendo tan locamente. **

—**¿Le picó en la espalda? **—le preguntó un poco mas suavemente. Se inclinó y apoyó los brazos sobre la puerta del coche y Serena pudo ver sus ojos azules rodeados de oscuridad, azul oscuro. Estaba tan cerca que podría besarlo, pero eso habría sido demasiado obvio.

—**No exactamente **—ella dijo. **—Es un poco incomodo, pero fue una picadura rápida. ¿Tal vez… tal vez podrías echar un vistazo por mí? **—ella lo miró esperanzada, moviéndose en su asiento. El otro lado de su vestido de verano se jaló, dejando al descubierto más de la parte superior de su otro pecho, pero no demasiado.

El oficial Darien parecía considerar su petición. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza. **—Voy a ver por usted, señorita Tsukino **—dijo, formalmente.

—**Oh, ya te dije, Oficial Darien… que me llames Serena. ¿Puedo abrir la puerta de mi coche?. **—Dio un paso atrás y permitió que Serena abriera la puerta del lado del conductor y se volvió en su asiento sacando las piernas del asiento de cuero, para que sus largas piernas desnudas, bien formadas se enfrentaran al alto policía.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo? **—él preguntó mientras ella sacudía su largo pelo rubio y se acomodaba para que sus altas sandalias estuvieran firmemente asentadas en el agrietado asfalto de la desierta calle.

Serena le dio una mirada de pura ingenuidad. **—Qué, acaso no dijiste que le echarías un vistazo. **—Le recordó. **— Creo que esa abeja mala me picó justo debajo de mi vestido. ¿Cómo podrás ver si no estoy en la posición correcta? **—el otro lado de su vestido se rindió y ella sintió como la seda se deslizó cuando la correa se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando ambos pechos desnudos a los fríos ojos azules. Una vez más, Serena fingió no darse cuenta. Abriendo las piernas, la resbaladiza seda fue levantada sobre sus muslos y le indicó al alto oficial que se inclinara hacia abajo.

Él oficial Darien hizo algo mejor que eso, él se arrodilló en el irregular pavimento frente a ella y puso las grandes y calientes manos en uno de sus muslos.

—**Vamos a ver **—dijo en voz baja. **—¿Dónde le duele? **

Serena se deslizó un poco más cerca de su mirada escrutadora y señaló.

—**enfrente entre mis piernas, oficial Darien. **—Ella respiró. Podía sentir los ojos azules en ella, ya no estaba fresco, estaba que ardía, podía sentir la palma de su mano grande y callosa frotando con dulzura sobre sus muslos internos. Serena se había preparado para este momento y sabía lo que estaba por venir, obligando a que su mente volara.

Esa misma mañana se había afeitado el suave bello rizado que crecía entre sus piernas haciendo que su dulce y pequeño coño se sintiera deliciosamente desnudo y expuesto. Entonces ella había elegido su más pequeño par de bragas en forma de bikini, color rosa de corte tan bajo que revelaba la ranura de su coño cuando se movía. Ahora, el oficial Darien se inclinó hacia ella, buscando la "picadura de abeja", movió a Serena hacia adelante en el asiento, haciendo que el material de sus bragas de color rosa se movieran hacia atrás y mostraran mas. Ella ya estaba mojada e hinchada, por la emoción de tener al travieso oficial Darien mirando sus senos y ella podía sentir los tiernos labios de su coño desnudo como se extendían entre sus muslos más ampliamente. Serena sabía que su palpitante clítoris de color rojo, tenía que estar asomándose entre sus lisos pliegues y el material de su ropa interior estaba completamente mojado por su deseo.

—**¿Dónde le duele exactamente? **—Preguntó mientras se permitía recorrer su muslo con un largo dedo hasta llegar a su rosado coño lloroso. **—¿En algún lugar de aquí?**—la punta de sus callosos dedos trazaron sobre el material resbaladizo que ahora apenas cubrían los hinchados labios de su coño, un largo suspiro salió de lleno de la boca de Serena.

—**Casi… mas al centro **—ella susurró, preguntándose hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto a llegar. Acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior era una cosa, acariciar su coño denudo era un juego completamente diferente.

—**¿Aquí? **—preguntó. Ella vio como su dedo trazó sobre la parte superior de su monte y se detuvo en la parte superior de su húmeda raja.

—**Mas abajo **—Serena exclamó, extendiendo sus muslos un poco más, abriendo su coño para él. El dedo se deslizó en sus húmedos pliegues y viajó en ardiente línea hasta su hinchado clítoris, ella gimió y se empujó hacia atrás hasta la mitad del asiento de cuero cuando él le acarició con cuidado pero firmemente el coño.

—**Es ahí **—ella susurró, sorprendida de poder hablar. — **Es ahí, exactamente donde la abeja mala me picó, oficial Darien. **

—**¿Es eso cierto? **—Dijo en voz baja y tranquilizadora mientras él seguía acariciando su resbaladizo centro y acariciaba su palpitante clítoris. **—Ahora me pregunto ¿qué podemos hacer para que te sientas mejor, Serena? **

—**Se siente bastante bien ahora **—ella exclamó, rotando sus caderas para empujar su pelvis más cerca de su cara. El oficial Darien parecía no escuchar. **—Quiero decir — **continuó. **—De acuerdo con tu licencia, tu solo tienes diecisiete años, Serena. Así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti, no importa lo mucho que duela, ¿Entiendes?. **

—**Mmmm **—Serena se quejó mientras los dedos se frotaban sobre sus húmedos y sedosos pliegues, con la construcción de la sensación este sus muslos. **—Has lo mejor que puedas, oficial Darien. Estoy segura de que eres el mejor. **

El oficial Darien tiró de sus bragas hasta que llegaron hasta abajo y luego extendió mas sus muslos con sus fuertes manos. Inclinándola, le abrió los resbaladizos labios, de su coño desnudo con los pulgares, presionando su caliente boca en el coño abierto de Serena. Serena gimió sin aliento mientras chupaba su caliente clítoris con su boca y comenzó a circular y golpear su clítoris sin descanso con su lengua.

—**Oh, oficial Darien **—ella gimió mientras enrollaba sus delgados dedos en el grueso pelo negro y lo jaló más cerca. Él apretó la cara contra ella, lamiendo sus dulces jugos y metiendo su caliente lengua profundamente en su suave coño. —**Oh **—ella exclamó. **—eso es tan malo, ¡pero se siente tan bien! No dejes de comer… mi pequeño coño, Creo que estoy cerca… **

Él miro hacia arriba lo suficiente para decirle. **—Córrete en mi cara Serena. Quiero sentir tu dulce coño corriéndose mientras te degusto**. —Sus mejillas y sus labios estaban manchados con sus jugos y sus azules ojos estaban tan calientes que quemaban. Luego hundió su rostro entre sus muslos. Una y otra vez lamía su carne húmeda, dándole especial atención a su clítoris hinchado y sensible.

Serena sentía que se deslizaba cada vez más cerca del borde mientras él la comía sin descanso. Ella enterró sus manos mas fuertemente en su grueso pelo y montó su rostro más duro, empujando su pelvis hacia arriba descaradamente buscando el encuentro de su hinchado coño con su lengua. Ella estaba tan cerca… solo necesitaba un poco mas… De repente sintió dos largos y gruesos dedos entrar con paso firme y presionar profundamente en su interior mientras su caliente lengua continuaba trabajando en ella.

—**¡Oh, Cielos! **—ella jadeó, sintiendo los gruesos dedos llegar hasta el final de su pasadizo y presionar con fuerza. **— oh cielos, me voy a correr… **—el oficial Darien no se retiró mientras se corría, se mantuvo estable, a pesar de sus movimientos, tragando sus dulces jugos y lamiendo su chorreante coño.

Cuando quedó claro que Serena había terminado de correrse, retiró sus gruesos dedos y los chupó para limpiarlos mientras la miraba. Luego se levantó y movió su cara para eliminar la brillante humedad de sus mejillas con la parte superior de la manga de su uniforme. Aturdida, Serena logró levantar su ropa interior y enderezarse el vestido.

—**Bueno, Señorita Tsukino **—dijo, tomando de nuevo la formalidad y cortesía. **—Yo le voy a dar solo una advertencia en este momento. Pero espero que no vuelva a conducir tan erráticamente de nuevo. Más te vale que no te sorprenda en mi turno en un buen tiempo, por lo menos en un mes y medio más o menos. **—Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa de depredador y Serena supo que él estaba pensando en que su cumpleaños seria dentro de un mes y medio. **—Será mejor que te alejes de esta zona, hasta entonces, porque si te pillo conduciendo como loca otra vez voy a tener que ser duro con usted. **—El oficial Darien le advirtió, dándole un brillo caliente a sus ojos azules.

—**Yo entiendo oficial **—Dijo Serena con voz temblorosa. —**Tú has sido más que servicial **—continuó. **—¿Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda para ti también? **—Ella miró fijamente hacia la gruesa protuberancia en sus pantalones.

—**Hoy no, Serena **—dijo con severidad, y ella supo que él no retrocedería sobre eso. Hasta que fuera mayor de edad, ella no iba a ver o a sentir lo que estaba detrás de los pantalones del uniforme, no importaba lo mucho que se lo rogara.

—**De acuerdo oficial **—dijo a regañadientes. **—Entonces, supongo que será mejor que retome mi camino. **—Ella cerró la puerta y prendió su coche, acelerando el motor con burla. Luego, con un guiño ella se alejó, haciendo más de veinte kilómetros por encima del límite solo para provocarlo. La próxima vez que ella viniera por este camino sería un memorable momento para recordar, se prometió así misma. Fue una promesa que Serena tenía la intención de mantener hasta hoy en su decimo octavo cumpleaños. A medida que su pequeño coche rojo se acercaba a la zona de almacenes podía sentir su suave coño un poco más húmedo y goteando sus dulces jugos sobre el asiento de cuero negro. Serena había decidido que llevar bragas solo haría las cosas más lentas y quería que el oficial Darien la follara rápido, fuerte y profundo. Por eso estaba desnuda debajo de su faldita blanca marinera, los pliegues del fresco algodón contrastaban contras sus bronceados muslos. La falda era tan corta que cuando Serena se ponía de pie apenas le cubría la parte inferior de sus redondas mejillas y si no tenia cuidado y se le olvidaba que no debía inclinarse, mucho más sería revelado.

Para hacer juego con la falda, Serena había elegido una versión abreviada de un top blanco de algodón, con mangas que apenas cubrían sus hombros con las palabras, la niña de papá en letras cursivas debajo de un corazón rojo. Tenía un cuello redondo, alto, pero la tela terminaba justo debajo de las suaves curvas de sus firmes pechos. Serena no llevaba sujetador debajo de la blusa y esperaba que no se le olvidara y levantara los brazos sobre su cabeza porque alguna persona podría ver sus rosados pezones maduros. Llevaba la blusa de la niña de papa a veces en su casa porque sabía que a su papá le gustaba, pero en realidad era demasiado pequeña para llevarla puesta en público. Pero hoy había decidido hacer una excepción. Los zapatos decían Jódeme con cordones de color del regaliz que se enroscaban alrededor de sus tobillos y pantorrillas completando su traje de cumpleaños. En esta ocasión el oficial Darien solo tendría que follarla.

Casi tan pronto como dio una vuelta en la esquina de una calle abandonada llena de edificios vacíos Serena vio las luces rojas y azules por el espejo retrovisor. Ella condujo más lejos, solo para antagonizar y finalmente se detuvo en un callejón fresco y oscuro.

—**¿Si, oficial? **—preguntó inocentemente cuando la alta figura del oficial Darien se cernió sobre su pequeño automóvil. **—¿He hecho algo mal? **

—**Demonios, lo sabes muy bien, sabes que ibas conduciendo muy rápido, Serena.**—En realidad, el oficial Darien sonaba enojado. Serena sintió un escalofrió de anticipación en su coño caliente y húmedo. **—Dame tu licencia y registro **—exigió.

—**No me vas a dar una multa, ¿Verdad? **—Serena preguntó, mordisqueando su labio inferior y mirando suplicante debajo de sus espesas pestañas. **—Oh por favor, no, Oficial Darien. No en mi cumpleaños. **

—**Tu cumpleaños, ¿eh? **—preguntó él, todavía con el ceño fruncido hacia ella. Luego le dio otra mirada a su licencia. **—Bien, bien. Parece que ya todo está en regla ahora, Serena.**

—**Mm hm. **—Mordió su labio de nuevo tratando de no reírse.

—**Tú sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no? **—parecía que el oficial, si se podía decir, estaba aún mas enojado que antes. Su voz tenía un tono bajo y siniestro.

—**N… no **—Serena dijo con voz temblorosa, de repente no muy segura de sí misma.

—**Esto significa que tú debes saber mejor, Serena, que si conduces como una loca, sobre mi zona. Tendré que castigarte por correr impudentemente. Ahora, sal del coche. **

—**Pero…pero **—Serena tartamudeó. Esto no era en absoluto como se suponía que las cosas debían ser. Ella había estado segura de que el agente Darien comenzaría por degustar su coño de nuevo. Pero ahora parecía que en realidad podría arrestarla y no podía llegar a la estación y ver a su papá vestida como estaba. Porque su papá estaría absolutamente furioso.

—**Oh, por favor, oficial Darien **—rogó. **—Por favor no me arreste… voy a ser muy buena. Haré lo que quieras… **

—**¿Es eso cierto? **—se quedó pensativo y Serena no podía ignorar el enorme bulto que cada vez se hacía mayor dentro de sus pantalones del uniforme. Al presentir su ventaja, se recostó contra la pared de su coche con los brazos detrás de su espalda. La postura empujó su pecho y ella sabía que el oficial Darien sería capaz de ver las curvas cremosas de la parte inferior de sus pechos, junto con los círculos oscuros de sus rosados pezones. Él la miraba apreciativamente y ella se echo hacia atrás un poco más, jalando la blusa hasta que sintió la fresca brisa acariciando sus desnudos pezones, expuestos. No podía decirle que no a eso, ¿podría?

—**Haré cualquier cosa. **—Le prometió una vez más, poniendo como pudo mucha sinceridad en sus grandes ojos azules pálido.

—**Tu eres una pequeña burladora de polla, Serena **—el oficial Darien gruñó, frunciendo el ceño ante ella.

—**Si **—ella estuvo de acuerdo con suavidad. **—Pero no siempre me burlo, oficial Darien. A veces me ofrezco**. —Sin decir una palabra más, se dejó caer al suelo delante de él, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando estuvo de rodillas en el pavimento frio. Ella tenía algo de experiencia para con los pantalones del uniforme ya que, ella tenía los de su papá en casa y ella tuvo la gruesa y palpitante polla del oficial Darien en la palma de su pequeña y suave mano en un santiamén. Él gimió y Serena se tomó un momento para admirar su premio. El eje era largo y grueso cubierto con una amplia cabeza en forma de ciruela. La polla del oficial Darien estaba palpitante pegajosa y morada, un claro liquido salía de la ranura en la parte superior. En broma Serena sacó su lengua rosada y lamió el líquido pre-seminal, saboreando el sabor del gran hombre que se elevaba sobre ella.

—**Serena. **—Trató de protestar, pero ella le lamió la raja de nuevo y entonces tomó la ancha cabeza en su suave y dispuesta boca. Entonces oyó gemir al oficial Darien de nuevo y sus grandes manos estaban en su pelo cuando introducía una pulgada tras otra de la carne de su gruesa polla en su boca. Serena extendió su mandíbula para dar cabida a su gran eje y tarareó cuando acogió a Darien en su boca. Ella podía sentir la ancha cabeza golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta y ella todavía estaba chupando solo alrededor de un tercio de su longitud. Fue una buena cosa que el oficial Darien pareciera dispuesto a dejarla chuparle la polla en lugar de follarla después de todo, pensó. Serena nunca había tenido nada tan grande dentro de ella y ella estaba segura de que la iba a dividir en dos si trataba de meterle la larga y gruesa polla en su apretado coño.

Pero justo cuando estaba segura de que sentía la gruesa polla tocando su garganta y estaba a punto de tragarse toda la caliente leche del oficial Darien, el alto hombre sacó la polla de Serena y la jaló a ella a sus pies.

—**¿Qué…? **—ella abrió la boca, ya que extrañaba su sabor picante llenándole la boca.

—**Date la vuelta **—gruñó con rabia. **—Fue un error tratar de sobornarme, Serena. Y ese traje que tienes puesto… yo podría acusarte de intento de soborno, exposición indecente y conducta temeraria.**

—**¡Por favor, no! **—Serena le rogó mientras la llevaba a su coche patrulla. **—Por favor, no me arreste, oficial Darien. **

—**Silencio. **—Su voz era grave y peligrosa cuando él empujó su cara sobre el cofre del choche y obligó a sus brazos a ir a su espalda. Hubo un tintineo musical y Serena jadeó al sentir el frio acero rodeándole las delgadas muñecas. Entonces una cruel mano le estaba forzando la cabeza hacia abajo y el oficial Darien la estaba revisando antes de que él la aprehendiera. ¿Por qué era tan malo de repente? ¿Y por qué su pequeño coño estaba tan mojado a pesar de que tenía miedo?

—**¡Oh! **—Exclamó Serena cuando sus grandes manos tocaron su cintura viajando hasta su vientre plano y luego ahuecó sus redondos pechos entre sus grandes y callosas manos.

—**Has sido una niña muy mala, Serena **—el oficial Darien le susurró al oído mientras pellizcaba y retorcía sus palpitantes y rosados pezones entre sus dedos. **—Conduciendo como una loca, usando esta pequeña y escasa ropa que ni siquiera cubre tus tetas o tu coño. Mamarme la polla y casi hacerme tirar mi semilla en tu dulce garganta solo para tratar de evitar que te diera una multa. Todo eso está muy, pero muy mal. ¿Entiendes? **

—**Si…si. **—Serena tembló, gritó por el agudo dolor que se estaba disparando a través de sus pezones cuando sus dedos crueles continuaron retorciéndolos y pellizcándolos.

—**Di, he sido mala, oficial Darien, y lo siento **—él le exigió, retorciendo aún mas sus tetas hasta que Serena abrió la boca y de su coño casi brotó su jugo.

—**Yo… he sido mala **—comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando la mano grande que estaba en su teta izquierda, comenzó a caminar por su cuerpo hacia el calor húmedo entre sus piernas.

—**¡Dilo! **—insistió**. —quiero que me lo digas mientras te cateo, Serena. **

—**¡He sido mala, oficial Darien! **—Jadeó ella mientras sus grandes manos levantaban su falta y acariciaban los suaves globos de su culo.

—**Separa las piernas y dilo más fuerte. **—La voz en su oído fue baja y peligrosa y Serena no tuvo otra opción que abrir más sus muslos en la medida que pudo a pesar de que ella se sentía completamente expuesta con su falda de algodón marinera levantada a lo largo de su culo. Ella sabía que con las piernas tan abiertas el oficial Darien tendría completo acceso a su desnudo coño, ese pensamiento era aterrador.

—**He sido mala **—exclamó de nuevo. **—Oh cielos, fui mala. **—Los ásperos dedos del oficial Darien, después viajaron hacia sus temblorosos muslos internos hasta que encontró su suave y vulnerable coño. Pero en vez de frotar su clítoris que estaba gritando por su atención o poner sus gruesos dedos dentro de ella, él la curvo más sobre el cofre del coche patrulla y disfrutó de la oferta de los labios de su coño, por lo que Serena se sintió más expuesta como nunca antes pudiera recordar. De repente sintió un espeso calor chocando contra la cara interna de su muslo. Ella brinco y silbó con entusiasmo y miedo cuando la cabeza de la gran polla del oficial Darien se deslizó sobre sus resbaladizos pliegues, frotando directamente en su contra sobre su sensible clítoris.

—**¿Sabes lo que es, Serena? **—Le preguntó, susurrando en su oído.

—**Tu polla **—ella susurro. **—Oh, oficial Darien, por favor no me hagas daño. Siento haber sido mala**. —Sentía el intenso calor que emanaba del roce del eje contra su coño abierto, empapándose con sus jugos a punto de tomarla.

—**Así es, Serena **—dijo él haciendo caso omiso de su petición. **—Es mi polla y trata de estar dentro de ti. **

Serena se quedó sin aliento y se estremeció al sentir la ancha cabeza rozando su clítoris para luego detenerse y ubicarse en la entrada de su coño. El oficial Darien presionó suavemente pero sin hacer pausas hasta que Serena solo podía sentir la amplia punta presionando dentro de ella. Un fuerte impulso le pidió que dejara a ese grueso eje entrar profundamente dentro de su coño sin protección. Serena temblaba de miedo, era tan grande. ¿Cómo era posible recibirlo?

—**A menos que prefieras tener la infracción. **—El oficial Darien se burlaba de ella ahora y Serena podía sentir como se presionaba y se retiraba, empujando la cabeza de su polla un poco mas adentro de su mojado coño con cada golpe que daba. **—¿Prefieres la multa o una dura jodida, Serena? La decisión es tuya. **—Le dijo, presionando un poco más profundo, para que pudiera sentir la ancha cabeza extendiendo su estrecha entrada y que supiera lo que estaba reservando para ella. **—Date prisa en tomar una decisión **—le ordenó, empujando de nuevo.

—**Oh**. —Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando la cabeza de su amplia polla violó su entrada por completo y sintió la primera pulgada de su cálida polla dentro de su coño mojado. Le dolió, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Ella se inclinó sobre el coche patrulla, el frio metal del cofre presionando contra su mejilla y sus brazos fijos en su espalda, mientras las esposas de acero mordían sus muñecas cuando el oficial Darien volvió a meter su duro eje en su coño pidiéndole que tomara una decisión. Serena nunca se había sentido tan impotente o tan caliente.

—**¿Quieres que te joda, Serena? **—el oficial Darien deslizó otra pulgada de su polla dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir, empujando a Serena, a ver sí podía recibirlo aún mas.

—**Oh **—ella gimió de nuevo. Las manos del oficial Darien estaban agarrando sus caderas y fue enterrándose hasta la mitad del camino en su resbaladizo coño, que se estaba extendiéndose hasta el límite. Se sentía como si nunca fuera capaz de hablar de nuevo.

—**¡Dilo! **—le exigió, empujando mas y luego haciéndose para atrás como si se fuera a retirar.

—**Dilo o conseguirás una multa en su lugar, Serena. **— De repente, Serena descubrió que podía hablar.

—**Oh, oficial Darien **—ella jadeó, separando sus muslos para permitirle que profundizara en su coño. **—He sido una niña mala y necesito que me jodas por favor, ¡fóllame ahora! **

—**¿Segura que quieres esto? **—preguntó, reanudando sus golpes superficiales que lo metían en su coño pero no lo suficientemente profundo**. —Porque si hago esto, Serena, te voy a montar duro. Te voy a joder tan profundo y duro porque has sido una niña mala y te lo mereces. ¿Entiendes? **

—**¡No me importa! **—Serena casi lloraba ahora**. —Por favor, fóllame, oficial Darien. ¡Por favor! **

Sentía como las grandes manos apretaban su cintura y sin decir una palabra, el oficial Darien se empujó duro, presionando su gruesa polla tan profundamente en su coño que la amplía cabeza besó el final de su canal y le acaricio la boca de su vientre. Se le ocurrió a Serena que ella no tomaba la píldora y que el agente Darien tendría probablemente una fuga de líquido pre-seminal dentro de su coño sin protección, pero no pudo decir nada porque se sentía demasiado bien. Ella quería sentir su gruesa polla jodiendola y llenándola con su semilla, sin importarle las consecuencias.

—**Por favor. **—Ella gritó de nuevo y luego el oficial Darien comenzó realmente a follarla. Jalándose hacia atrás solo su cabeza quedó enterrada dentro de ella, él empujo de nuevo hacia adelante, golpeando en su tierno coño tan duro como pudo, llenándola hasta el límite y follándola como un toro. Serena gritó y sintió que las lagrimas salían de las esquinas de sus ojos, incluso cuando ella abrió los muslos más ampliamente para acomodarlo, tratando de darle cabida dentro de si a su dura y gruesa polla y ofrecerle al oficial Darien que la penetrara más profundamente en su coño.

—**¿Te gusta esto, Serena? ¿Es así como te gusta que te follen? **—gruñó en su oído, cuando él se enterró otra vez, llenando su coño hasta el límite con su gruesa carne, haciéndola llorar, gemir y jadear.

—**Si… cielos, no te detengas. ¡Me encanta! **—ella gritó. Podía sentir la manera en que el placer crecía dentro de ella lentamente, ella estaba tan cerca… de repente, sintió una mano deslizándose por su cadera y luego dos duros dedos frotando con fuerza sus pliegues húmedos abiertos justo encima de donde estaban unidos. Serena casi gritó de placer, sin palabras para describir la gruesa polla presionando dentro de ella y sus largos dedos rozando su clítoris enviándola al borde. Sintió los espasmos de su coño sin poder hacer nada, luego el oficial Darien apretándola con fuerza contra el coche patrulla y sentir como la palpitante cabeza de su polla dentro de ella, la bañaba hasta el vientre con calor, llenándole el coño hasta el tope con su caliente semilla.

—**Oh, cielos **—se quejó ella con voz entrecortada cuando al fin se detuvo, aún con su polla dentro de ella. **—Yo… nunca había sido follada de esta manera. **

—**Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Serena. **—Dijo con voz grave, finalmente retirándose de su mojado coño, abriendo las esposas y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Ella podía sentir su espeso semen deslizándose por sus desnudos muslos y su coño todavía estremecerse por su feroz ataque.

—**Si oficial Darien **—dijo con voz baja, mirando hacia él, mientras se frotaba las doloridas muñecas**. —Gracias por no arrestarme o darme una multa. **

—**¿Quién dijo que no te voy a dar una multa? **—él había sacado el porta papeles de cuero y garabateaba ocupado mientras hablaba. Serena se quedó boquiabierta mientras él arrancaba la primera hoja y se la entregaba a ella.

—**Pero, pensé… ¿Qué es esto? **—exigió, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. **—Todos los cargos que has mencionado… tú dijiste… que no… **

El oficial Darien le sonrió, con esa fría sonrisa de depredador que hacía que sus ojos azules se vieran fríos. **—Yo no te dije que fuera por correr a exceso de velocidad o porque fueras imprudente Serena **—él le dijo. **—Esa multa es por perturbar la paz. La forma en la que estabas gritando… **—negó con la cabeza **—No deberías hacer tanto ruido en público. **—Le dijo con severidad, mostrándole la multa para darle énfasis. **—Explícale eso a tu papá cuando te pregunte por qué es y la rompa. **—Luego subió a su coche patrulla y se fue riendo.

—**Oh, pero si tu… **—Serena estaba tan mal que no podía ver bien. Eso fue hasta que miró la parte inferior de la multa. Por debajo del cargo, "Alterar la paz" el oficial Darien había escrito una dirección y un horario. Si se apresuraba, tendría tiempo de sobra para ir a casa y tomar un agradable largo baño antes de que ella debiera ir a esa casa esa noche.

Sonriendo, Serena se metió en su pequeño coche rojo, acelerando el motor y se dirigió a su casa. Excediendo el límite de velocidad todo el camino.

**Fin**

**N/a: esta historia esta dedicada a mis amigas Usako Di Serenity, Gaby, Sere y saku-chan. Jejeje las quiero girls jejeje espero les allá gustado amigas saludos y dejen sus rews.**


End file.
